1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device, a projection display method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, known is a technique of performing preview display of an image to be printed by a printing device by a projection display device such as a projector. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-304316 discloses a technique of correcting image data for increasing output on low-gradation portions (shadow portions) based on color information and brightness information of a projection screen of the projector in order to enhance the reproducibility of colors.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-304316, however, fails to sufficiently enhance the reproducibility of colors. For example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-304316 fails to enhance the reproducibility on high-gradation portions (highlight portions).